1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower for mowing grass such as lawn and, more particularly, to a mowing apparatus which has a pair of disk cutting blades superposed one on the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-255007 discloses a mowing apparatus having a pair of superposed disk cutting blades which rotate in opposite directions. This known mowing apparatus incorporates a complicated mechanisms for driving the disk blades. In addition, this known mowing apparatus dangerously propels stones, grass and mud towards the operator when the rotating disk cutting blades impinge upon such stones or the like.
In order to eliminate this problem, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-21941, as well as the microfilm of the specification and drawings of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2-117192 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 4-74917), discloses a mowing apparatus which incorporates, in place of the disk cutting blades, a pair of rectangular cutting blades which are elongated in horizontal or vertical directions and which are provided at their front ends with cutting edges, the cutting blades being reciprocately driven in the longitudinal direction so as to cut the lawn grass or the like while avoiding the propelling of stones or the like towards the operator.
The above-mentioned mowing apparatus, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-21941, as well as the microfilm of the specification and drawings of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2-117192 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 4-74917), has a drawback in that since the cutting blades are elongated horizontally, it is not possible to cut grasses at the shorter sides of the cutting blades.